


他说梦是彩色的 中

by meaooow



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaooow/pseuds/meaooow





	他说梦是彩色的 中

5.  
他站在窗边抽烟，脚下是川流不息的繁华街道，远处是灯火通明的建筑。天空有一道雷电闪过，紫光横亘于黑色之间，而后他把燃到尽头的烟猝灭在窗台上。  
他拉开了窗户，呼出最后一口烟，撑着窗户站了上去。十三层楼的高度其实让他晕眩，但比起晕眩更多的是一种名为空的东西，他在这一刻也想不起更多留恋的东西来。  
于是他终身一跃，没有犹豫地跳了下去。  
第二道雷刚好又响起。  
张若昀睁开了眼，抬手触到自己的额头，满手的汗。鼻腔里尽是烟味，他咳了一声，然后闻见了落地窗旁的动静。  
屋子里没开灯，刚醒来视网膜里一切都是模糊的， 窗外天空将醒未醒， 天空泛了鱼肚白，橘黄色的光渐层铺开。  
他揉了揉眼睛，坐起身来时觉得嗓子干。那团床尾的背影在虚光与烟雾里瞧不真切，他试着挪动一下，发觉只是手脚疲乏，像是睡久了之后的沉重。  
噩梦醒来之后他没了睡意，浑身的汗没多久就干透了，贴着的薄薄T恤有了凉意。  
张若昀拿起床头的杯子喝了口凉开水，然后掀开被子下床，赤足踩在木地板上，那点凉意浸入脚底，使他哆嗦了一下。  
窗外比刚才更亮了一点，看起来像是个晴朗天气。他挨着刘昊然坐下，这一刻见惯了的凌晨忽然觉得有点不一样的感觉。  
两人都没有说话。  
天空蓝白渐渐扩大，橘黄里一点白光从里刺破。  
阳出于阴谓之寤，阳入于阴谓之寐。  
他想起去看失眠时中医曾说的话。  
就在此刻，他觉得这个日出看起来就是这样。 

6.  
刘昊然上高中那会儿，还比张若昀矮半个头，因此经常被他嘲笑矮子。  
一个院子里的人，虽然差了九岁，不能算是一起长大的，但也可以说张若昀是看着刘昊然长大的。  
张若昀上高中，刘昊然刚上小学，拖着两条小鼻涕趴在院子里和一群同样大的小孩玩玻璃球；张若昀上大学，刘昊然还在上小学，不会流鼻涕也不玩玻璃球了，开始热衷于各种热血动漫；等刘昊然上高中了，张若昀已经入社会两年了。  
小少爷不需要为生活焦头烂额的打拼，顺风顺水的滋润生活过惯了，不会正经上班，搞的全是自己喜欢的艺术类。  
高一下学期暑假的某一天，打完篮球的刘昊然抄近路回家，在酒吧后头的暗巷里正巧碰见和男人干柴烈火差点擦枪走火的张若昀，自此开启了人生的新世界大门。张若昀在一周之后和男友掰了，并和刘昊然在下下周多了来往。  
他去刘昊然家串门，以辅导功课的名义，刘昊然的母亲和他熟，跟他聊不到几句便把他赶去刘昊然的房间，对有点懵的少年说你若昀哥英语好让他教教你，你看看你英语多少分。说完自个儿跑去厨房熬冰糖雪梨。  
辅导功课是真，不过也没啥好辅导的，更多的时间是，刘昊然埋头伏案啃笔头，张若昀坐在毛毯上靠着床翘着腿玩psp，偶尔拎起小零食往嘴里扔，各干各的。  
两人在这之前不是不认识，但是这么个像同龄人的相处还真没有，顶多是个偶尔见面还不怎么熟的邻居。  
后来熟了起来后，刘昊然发觉他俩能聊的还挺多。  
张若昀在他面前挺幼稚，并不如外表那样，特别是刘海梳上去时的那般欺骗性的疏离感。来他家也不常穿的正式，基本都是家居服，卫衣或是休闲装，有时候甚至看起来两人像是相差无几的同龄人。  
再后来......  
再后来，朋友关系怎么变质的，他也记不太清了。  
青春期荷尔蒙分泌的太旺盛，第一次冲动并不是看成人动作片，而是夜里躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，鼻腔里全是张若昀白天待过留下的气味，有点像吃香芋糯米糍时的滋味。  
仿佛满屋子都是香甜气，温暖圆润，刺激得肾上腺素蹦蹦的增。他握住自己的兄弟撸动，满脑子都是张若昀的模样——  
张若昀和前任在暗巷里干柴烈火被撞见时，露出来的腰线和一小半屁股；张若昀叼着棒棒糖凑过来看他试卷时润着水光的肉唇；张若昀晃来晃去的细瘦脚踝.....  
射出来时他叹息了一声。  
高二的时候刘昊然主动的去张若昀家找人了，名义当然也是补课。  
张若昀家一般没人，他在自己家更加无所谓，T恤短裤人字拖怎么简单怎么来，躺在刘昊然身后的床上，依然是玩游戏，大剌剌地叉着腿，短裤宽松，滑到他腿根，白嫩嫩地刺眼。  
他在某一次又用脚踩刘昊然后背，并在刘昊然转过身还继续踩他胸膛妄图指使对方去给他拿冰淇淋时，莫名地惹恼了一向脾气尚算好的人。  
十月的阳光依旧热烈，热也热得恰到好处，一大片的从窗台洒进来，明亮刺眼。  
张若昀躺在阳光里发热，刘昊然手心温热，与他肌肤相触的地方有了汗的粘腻感。  
两人对视了几秒，刘昊然握住了他的右腿不放，并稍微提溜起来使他腰和床分离落不下去，少年背着光的轮廓在成长中逐渐分明，张若昀第一次认真的看清楚这人的成长，而后讶异的发现，刘昊然比想象中的有力量。  
那只手将他脚踝捏出了红印，刘昊然在阳光中看不清表情的扑过来，将他推倒在床上。  
也只是很轻的一个吻，唇与唇贴在一起，不进不退。张若昀在怔愣之后回过神来，心下了然，而后眨了眨眼睛，抬起手勾住了对方的脖子，又闭上了眼睛，主动地伸了舌头。  
莽撞又青涩的第一次触碰，张若昀被他隔着白t咬痛乳粒，又痒又觉得好笑，一边吃痛捂着奶一边推那颗倔强的脑袋。  
你碰碰其他地方，干嘛一直咬我的胸？  
他说完想到这人其实还没有成年，似乎觉得不好，捂着胸挣扎起来说不行不行。  
挣脱出去后扭头看见刘昊然有些受伤的神情，又觉得于心不忍，只得凑上前去亲了亲对方的脸，安慰说等你成年再说吧。  
于是也就一直停留在单纯的亲亲摸摸，刘昊然倒真听话。  
介于少年与青年之间的人，青涩茁壮，刘昊然在之后卯足了劲打篮球，喝牛奶，身高日渐拔高肌肉逐渐成块，没出一年便同张若昀差不多高了。  
他要学习，张若昀便周末陪他，有事了就解题答疑，没事了就自个儿打游戏，等刘昊然做完该做的后滚到一起。  
张若昀后来想刘昊然当年也是能忍。  
好不容易熬到了高三。  
高考完的当天，所有人狂欢。晚上聚餐，差两天成人的刘昊然兴起喝了酒，大家都顾不得那点禁忌，高考完就相当于长大了，没有人会管他们是不是在这个时候喝了成年人才喝的酒。  
晚上八点多张若昀打车去饭店接他，正准备进饭店就瞧见饭店旁侧的巷子里，熟悉的背影。  
刘昊然喝多了，侧撑着墙歪着身子，背对着他，和对面的女生说话时舌头有点捋不清。  
张若昀无声无息的走过去，抱胸侧靠在不远的墙上，而后听见刘昊然说：你很好，但是我有喜欢的人了。  
一张普通的好人卡。  
女生经过时张若昀蹲下去假装系鞋带，等踢踢踏踏的脚步声不见，一双帆布鞋也入了眼。  
刘昊然将他拎起来按在墙上亲吻，酒鬼比平时冲动，动手动脚的揉他胸就要拉他衣服撩上去干点什么。张若昀气喘吁吁地拽住他的手，一边喘一边笑，问你要不要提前几天成人？  
刘昊然说成人礼物？  
满嘴的酒气，张若昀皱皱鼻子，说去酒店，先刷牙。  
两人洗完澡相拥摔倒在床。  
浴袍乱糟糟的堆在床角，张若昀跪趴在床上一边给刘昊然口一边将手伸在后面给自己扩张，不等他口完刘昊然便按倒他迫不及待的想要插入。  
他顺从地张开腿，喘了一会儿后睁开眼，觉得刘昊然可能是真醉了，这人顶了半天都没有顶进来，毫无章法。  
于是他推开身上的人，翻身跨了上去，手往后精准的握住对方勃发的阴茎，一面撸动一面发笑。  
——哥教你怎么做爱。  
他两指扒开自己的臂缝，穴口对准了握着缓缓往里塞。饱胀感鲜明，他腿根微微发抖，闭着眼睛仰起头来，张开嘴叹息了声，满脸春情，绯红艳丽。  
这家伙又硬又大。  
张若昀松开手里的最后一小截，在刘昊然撑起上半身时转而搭上了对方的肩，屁股一压全部坐了进去。  
两人从晚上断断续续做到凌晨，从床上到沙发又到窗台，酒精让刘昊然格外兴奋，干起来就有点没完没了。张若昀一条腿落在有力的手臂上，另一只踮起来后脚跟着不了地，他手拿不开箍在腰间的手，也抓不住窗帘，一边射精一边掉眼泪。  
刘昊然其实对自己第一次印象不算深刻，张若昀说他第一次射得很快，就像大多数处男的第一次一样。  
他说这话时正靠在床头喝粥，嗓子因为嘶哑说几个字就停一下。两人都睡到中午才醒，刘昊然早醒，起来发现房间一片狼藉，张若昀缩在被窝里睡得很深，浑身都是青紫，乳尖也是红肿的。  
刘昊然去查看他后面，发现后面也是红肿的，但是很明显已经被清理过，也不知道两人最后怎么从浴室里出来的。  
他提着稀饭回来时张若昀就醒了，还有点迷迷糊糊不清醒，一开口嗓子哑得可怕。  
刘昊然半信半疑的看着张若昀，张若昀便又解释：我只说你、第一次，又没有、说你后面几次、咳咳......避孕药买了吗？  
刘昊然把药递给他，买了。  
水。  
哦哦，好。

7.  
天亮起来后，刘昊然走了，留了一地的烟屁股。  
烟都不是抽的，点燃之后夹在指尖毫无作用地燃尽。  
留在房间里的还有一叠钞票，不少。  
张若昀把昨晚赢的钱掏出来，一并收进袋子里，这是属于小费，余姐不会收分成。  
出了门，在走廊里碰见小浩，脸上贴了纱布，嘴角还有淤青。看起来半个月是接不到什么好的活了。  
张若昀别开视线与他错身而过。  
他去银行存完钱，去小店里吃面。  
冬天冷，他家里暖气不够，除了在会所里他基本都穿得很多，羽绒服从头包到脚。  
吃完饭出去正好外面出太阳，没多少温度但是挺舒服的。  
张若昀在公园的长凳上坐下来。  
做这行也是有好处的，至少上班时间不固定，虽然有时候冒的风险挺大。什么风险都有。  
有一段时间他经常往医院里跑，后来觉得太费钱，就偶尔不安的时候去查查。  
其实基本上客人的安全意识都强，知道这行本身就不干净，不会拿自己的命去玩。所以他也就放心了。  
他想抽烟，瞥见不远处有几个小孩在玩，掏出来又放了回去。  
也不知道冬天什么时候过完，光秃秃的公园一点意思也没有。  
什么都没有意思。


End file.
